Now, about that
by Inozender
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this. But I can tell you it's a Shenny fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first BBT Fanfic I wrote so forgive me if the characters are a little OOC. I'm planning to continue this so please read and review!

-Chapter 1-

I sighed to myself looking at the unpacked boxes of my stuff around me. Most of it was filled with shoed of course. What's a girl gonna do without her shoes? And some of them reminded me of him. Oh how I hate that son of a bitch who dumped me for that whore. I wish I could just jump on him and strangle him to death. Unfortunately doing something like that was way out of my league. I picked up some of the many books I have never read on my life, and have no idea why they were here with me and looked at the door to find two guys standing by it. One was short and wore glasses. He had a cute face. The other one was at least six two and when he saw that I'm looking at him. He turned his face down. And for some unknown reason I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh hi!" I said.

"Hi" The short one said.

"Hi" The tall one said and the short one with a cute face said hi again and the other followed. How weird.

Then after another couple of confusing and slightly awkward talks, they invited me over to dinner. That's how I met the world's most crazy whack a doodle of a guy with two PhD's and the guy I'm calling my boyfriend right now.

I snapped back from my past to look at Sheldon now who was sitting in front of me in his so called spot. Anyone else can call it crazy and stupid that he had to sit in the perfect spot in the couch, but for some reason it was just another reason for me to look at Sheldon feeling impressed. A smile came to my face at the thought as I was waiting for my boyfriend to come here so we could go to a movie together. Ever since Amy was in his life there was never more time for us. I missed it so badly. I enjoyed the time in his company. We got along just fine. (If what I mean by getting along that the constant friendly fights, then...) With Amy being here, it seemed that every impossible situation that me and Sheldon got into just, _wrong_. I don't know why I feel that way but seeing them together and not doing anything that a normal couple would do made me realize that, he has been intimate with me in a non-sexual weird way that it just felt so wrong. That I was betraying one of my best friends. But I couldn't think like that. And it wasn't just my good moral made me stop thinking what I was thinking. It was also because I saw what he was doing in front of me. Sheldon was drawing something on his imaginary board. I couldn't resist.

"Whacha doing moonpie?"

He glared at me. "I'm trying to figure out …"Then he said something that didn't make any sense so I tuned it out for a bit and something else came to my mind.

"You know you have a white board. So why would you want write on the air?" I asked curious.

"Penny. How many times have I told you that? Do you want me to repeat it? Listen this time all right? I don't want to do this again." He said and shifted from his position. Here comes another one his boring lectures. But I liked to listen to them. He had an ability do this in a way that I actually felt wanted. That he was doing this to educate me. That was kind of nice. In a way.

"Writing on the air like you so bluntly put, makes the need to be near my board in order to write the equations I need to solve my problem, unnecessary. It saves time and makes my mind more familiar with the work. And making my imagination filled with the essential information I require to do another problems." He said. I understood the most of it, but then what he said before all that babble made me realize something. And I had a chance to win over Sheldon Cooper.

"Wait hold on for a sec. You have never told that to me before. Is the Great Sheldon Cooper's photographic memory getting rusty?" I said with a grin on my face.

He looked at me thoughtful. He really seemed to be considering this seriously. Wait! Why am _I _making such a fuss out of something so small? I know that I missed us talking like this, but really was I that desperate? Yes I was. Really desperate, to have another famous round with my favorite whack-a-doodle.

"So if I didn't tell that to you then It must've been Amy." He said and for some another weird reason I felt hurt. I wanted to be the one to listen to this first. I know that it's so stupid, but somehow now _I_ felt betrayed. Then I realized I'm starting to feel jealous about the creepy couple, I slapped myself mentally. And I thought about what I had to eat and drink today.

"Boy I have been spending so much time with her that my own brain seemed to going off the rails." He said again and I felt the hurt melt away with a strange sense of happiness sweeping in. Then it was instantly struck by a huge pang of guilt. Why wouldn't it? I was doing this all for my stupid selfish reasons.

"Don't think like that Sheldon. She deserves a break. Considering you haven't done anything for her much rather than spending time with her. Even if it was video chat." I said. "Why can't you go on a normal date with her like everybody else?" My mind immediately disagreeing with what I said. I didn't want them to go on a date like everybody else.

"Penny! Do you realize what are you asking me now? Are you telling me to change my entire schedule for this month just so I can do what you normal people would do and give Amy a nice time? And to engage in useless social protocols like hand holding and if it was the time have coitus at the end of the night?" He asked. "And FYI I'm not normal. I think you of all people should know that."

I did know that and at the same time was kind of stunned. He described most of my dates in a one line. Well most of them. And again my mouth was faster than my brain. Maybe it was trying to do the right thing. Right thing for Amy anyway. "Well yeah. Like I said she deserves it."

He seemed to be thinking about it. But I was pretty sure that he wasn't thinking about the sex part though. "All right." He said finally. "I will take her out on another date."

Then the door opened and Leonard came in.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's go."

I secretly thanked him with my mind for not making me wait here do more good things to Sheldon and Amy so that I would start to feel jealous again. I took a final glance at him before we went out to the corridor and saw him erasing his imaginary board.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

"That was very nice of you to do that for Amy." Leonard said as soon as we got into his car. He started the engine and started to drive.

"Yeah, whatever." I murmured not thinking about it too much because I was remembering about a incident that I never thought to consider a second time.

"What? Is something wrong?" I heard Leonard say but I didn't reply.

It happened when Stuart asked Amy out. Sheldon came into my apartment and asked me out to a date. I immediate had known then that it was not about me. So I asked him if he was trying to make Amy jealous. And he was. Then I told him about Leonard going out with Priya in a form of a story.

"_There was a guy l liked, and I never told him how I felt." I told him. "Eventually, he started going out with someone else and l always regretted it. Do you see where l'm going with this?"_

"_I believe l do." he said. "I'm the guy."_

"_You're not the guy."_

"_Are you sure?" he said. "That would explain so much. Your constant presence in my apartment, that baffling dalliance with Leonard just to be near me. The way you call me sweetie all the time." _

At that time I had thought about it as just another piece of evidence of his cluelessness. But considering what I was feeling right now I'm not so sure.

Then he had told me some things that I was not aware of myself. But I did all that because Sheldon is my friend right? That I didn't mind telling him all of my secrets, that I cared more about him than anyone, that I didn't mind him seeing me even naked, and I'm dangerously close to start developing feelings for him? That I wanted to...Ohmygod! _I am!_ _I really am starting to have feelings for Dr. Whack-a-doodle._ And if I was right about this, then Sheldon must feel something for me, right? I thought about what he said at that time. So he _had _been wondering about the reason for me being near him, and that he had actually been thinking about me. That he had been searching for answers in his brilliant brain about _me. _That the final conclusion he came to is me liking him. It excited me to no end that I wound up scaring myself. Why wouldn't it? I just found out that I was most likely in love with Sheldon Cooper and he probably may have feelings for me too. My thoughts were disturbed by someone shaking me. Who? Of course, Leonard. How could I forget? But I did for a moment and I was really glad for it.

"Hey! HEY! Are you all right?" He asked looking at me with concern in his eyes. "You just went somewhere else. I have been calling you for over a minute." I looked around and saw that the car had been pulled over.

"Oh sorry." I said feeling guilty. "What were you saying?"

"I asked you if ther-ugh… never mind." He said and started the engine again.

I had to know. I had to find out how he feels about me. And I felt like I was forgetting something important that related to this whole thing. Oh yeah. The date I so kindly set up for Amy and Sheldon. What if the date was so good that he would actually forgot about me? I couldn't live like that. Now that I know it myself. No way. Then Leonard coughed (without any reason for sure. Unless he could read my mind, which was highly unlikely) reminding me that there was a lot more variable to consider.

The date must've been a success for Leonard. But for me, it was awful. I really didn't want to do this anymore. And it really didn't help that we had sex after it. Even though I could've just said that I was not feeling it tonight, I didn't. I know it's really silly reason but I don't want Leonard to think something was wrong until I clear this out with Sheldon tomorrow. He must feel the same way. He even admitted that I was attractive. That was so unlike him because as far as I know he had never commented on a women's beauty. Did I find him attractive? Of course I did. When he came out of that dressing room wearing the _black_ suit I was left without words. And I remember thinking. 'If he did try, he could look really hot. 'And to this day I haven't even thought about it. And there was something else too. The awkward hugging of his. Now that it had come up, I realized he never hugged anyone in his life. Apart from his parents and Missy of course. I tried to recall everything that had happened between me and Sheldon. And I remembered how much fun I hadwithhim. How I rarely have fun with Leonard.

I may have helped to take the relationship of Sheldon and Amy to the next stage. But until I try I'm not gonna give up. Since the next day was laundry night, I could talk to him about it alone.

Leonard had left saying that he had work to do and I was really glad. I rolled to the other side of my bed closing my eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

I put my laundry into the washing machine and added the chemicals. Where the hell was he? And like on cue Sheldon came in holding the basket filled with dirty clothes.

"Oh hi Sheldon!" I greeted.

"Hello Penny." He replied. He was wearing one of his famous flash T-shirts and checkered pants. "I have this strange feeling that you're about to ask me something really awkward that I would be uncomfortable."

I was shocked. Can _he_ read minds? Probably not. I couldn't start with it now. So… "How was the date?"

"Huh… That wasn't uncomfortable at all. Maybe I _am_ getting rusty." He said and looked down.

"Oh come on…it was just one mistake. So about the date..?" I asked again hoping it would be horrible and I can be with him. But what he said destroyed my hopes completely.

"It was excellent. I got to know everything I needed to know about Amy. I wouldn't be surprised if _I_ thought about going out with her again next time. Thank you very much Penny. You made my life easier somehow. And let me tell you that is not an easy feat to accomplish." He said and I could feel the tears on my eyes now. It was making my vision in my left eye blurry. What if he was lying? I searched for the twitch on his face, but found nothing but the proof that he was really telling the truth. He turned his back to her and started filling the cabin of the washing machine with his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long but here's the final chapter.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

The heavy bloodstained sphere came down on me and I had just enough time to block it with my own sword. The warrior holding it lift it again and this time I knew I was gonna get split in half. As I waited for my end an arrow came swooshing in and it went through the warrior's neck and it even took care of his weapon. Shocked I searched for the archer, and then found him holding a large bow. Why would he help me? Then I saw the digital name tag that hung over his head. It said _Sheldor. _Seeing his character made me ask myself: What the hell am I doing here playing a game? Before I could answer it there was knock on the door.

"Penny you in there?" Came Leonard's voice muffled by the door. I turned off my laptop and went to open the door.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner we got Thai food. It's Sheldon's treat." He said. I thought about it. It's been a while since I talked to Sheldon. Almost a week. I wasn't avoiding him. I just didn't have time. It's been hell at work. Two of my co-workers called in sick for week so I had to do double shifts. When I did have time, I kept wondering if there was any chance that Sheldon lied to me. Thinking back I slowly realized that there was absolutely no way that he could just lie to me. He couldn't lie to anyone. I thought about asking Amy about what really had happened at their night out but decided against it. I didn't want to confirm it and hurt myself again. Finding out that there was no way of having a relationship with Sheldon was enough. Maybe I did belong with Leonard. And Sheldon did belong with Amy. And I did need to get on with my life as I normally did.

"Sure. I'll be there." I said.

I opened the door to the apartment 4A without knocking like I always did. It was like a second home to me now. Sheldon was sitting in his spot holding the remote and pack of Thai food. And Leonard was nowhere in sight. I thought about sitting down at my usual spot in the single chair but couldn't bring myself to do it. So I went and sat down next to him. If I can't have _him_ then I'm gonna make sure to have the things that I can have. He looked at me with a disapproving glance, probably because I didn't knock, then looked back at the TV again.

Leonard came and saw me sitting next to Sheldon. He gave me a puzzled look and that was really weird because he had never done that before. Why would he look at me differently just because I sat down next to Sheldon? Does he know about my feelings? Does he know that I don't love him anymore? But I didn't do anything that would lead into a suspicion. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Oh god I hope. I really didn't want to complicate things between us. Being in love with Sheldon Cooper was enough. Leonard kept glancing back and forth between me and Sheldon for a second then he seemed to shrug it off. He sat down on the single chair.

When we were halfway through the meal I realized something. Where were Howard and Raj? I voiced my question.

"Oh they are in New York, for a science exhibition. They left yesterday." Leonard answered.

"Really!?" I said surprised looking at Sheldon. "So why didn't you two go?"

He looked at me. I couldn't read his expression. Which was new.

"I didn't feel like it." He said and my eyes widened at his answer. Did _Sheldon_ just say that he didn't feel like it to go to a _science exhibition_?

"Wait…what?" This time it was Leonard's turn. "I thought you didn't go because you said it was useless." Clearly surprised that Sheldon wouldn't _feel_ like it. And if I guessed correct he was also surprised that Sheldon would tell the truth to me. I was really hurt when I had actually fixed his relationship with Amy, but didn't feel sad. I was trying to be happy for Sheldon. _Trying._

"I didn't say it was useless. I just said that an exhibition about relativity wasn't really necessary for my line of work. Well it does but, those brainless scientists in New York wouldn't do any good in it." He said turning off the TV.

"Yeah. That means useless."

"Hmm…I didn't feel like it too. And now if you will excuse me…" He said and got up seemingly heading to the bathroom. Leonard looked at me.

"You know he's being acting like that all week. Forgetting things, failing some pretty easy equations. Well easy by his standards. I just can't figure out what's wrong with him." He said a frown on his face. "Did he tell you anything?"

I shook my head. "No. The last I checked he was doing all right." I said remembering his date with Amy. And wondering if he told Leonard about that.

Then Leonard's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his face fell. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I got to take this. Sorry." He said and opened the front door and went outside. What the hell was so important that he had to go outside?

Sheldon came into the living room a second later and started to clean the leftovers. I needed to know what was wrong with him so I stopped him from cleaning. I took the cardboard cups from him and put them on the table. He gave me a death glare, clearly not appreciating me disturbing him. "Penny what are you doing?!"

"Just sit down Sheldon. We need to talk." He had a bewildered look on his face and I could see he was going to lecture me again for disturbing him.

"Penny do you know.."

"Just shut up and sit down." He sat down immediately. It made me smile. Just like he always did. I took a seat and saw him staring at his feet. I put a arm on his shoulder. "Sheldon, sweetie what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? There's nothing _wrong_." He said looking at me with his usual questioning glance.

"Yeah right. That's why you're acting so weird. That you're forgetting things, that you're failing to solve easy equations. It's because _nothing's_ wrong. Right?"

"I'm not failing at my work! Who said such a thing?" He said. "Was it Leonard? Let me tell you something Penny. Leonard doesn't have the knowledge _or_ the skill to say if I'm right or wrong."

"Yeah I know that. But he didn't have to tell me. I can see that's something is wrong with you." And that moment I actually saw it. There was something he was hiding and he wasn't going to let anyone find out. But I will. I have to. What if it turned out to be a problem with his relationship with Amy? I know I shouldn't be even thinking things like this. But this was the man I was in love with for so many years and didn't realize it. Didn't I deserve a chance of some sort?

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded.

"I terminated my relationship with Amy at our last date." He said and I couldn't believe it. I should have let them carry on with their thing. It was my fault and I didn't even feel guilty about it. If anything I felt happy.

There was a long pause after that.

"What happened?" I asked in a low voice finally. He looked really sad but somehow I figured that it wasn't true. It can't be. Because he lied and that wasn't normal. He lied like he was happy that it ended and he really didn't care. Then why did he act weird these past few days?

"No wait! How did you lie to me without that twitching?"

He seemed thoughtful. "It was easy. I just practiced." He said like it was nothing.

"Okay. _Why_ did you lie to me?"

He sighed. "Because it was you who told me to take this step and when it went wrong, I didn't want you to think it was your fault."

Did he actually care about my feelings? I have to find out the reason why he broke it off. I did. What he said was so surprising and impossible I had to ask again.

"I'm sorry what?"

"There's someone else." He repeated his last sentence. I leaned closer to him. Finding myself in the exact position I was with Leonard few years back at my Halloween party. His eyes were on mine and I was staring at him like I have never done before. I came closer and we were like two inches apart from each other. I took a deep breath.

"Now, about that…...Is it me?" I said and looked at his lips. If I could just kiss those lips….

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…I like to know how you feel about me." As a friend or something….more. I didn't say it.

"I think my opinion of you is, as my research suggests a friend." He said that way too fast like he didn't want talk about it. My suspicion grew. So did the joy.

He got up and nearly ran to his room and closed the door. If I heard correctly there was another sound that was probably him leaning against the door.

When he got up and ran. I knew it was me and he felt the same way. I slowly stood up and walked to his door.

"Sheldon? You want to open this door?"

"No. I don't have a reason to."

"Yes you do. Open this door so I can come in. Please Sheldon."

There was a pause and then he opened the door slowly. He was looking down like before.

"Sheldon it _is_ me. Isn't it?" I said. "And please don't lie to me again."

He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"So do you love me?" I knew that was a little too much, but I had to ask.

"Maybe. I don't know Penny. This is completely new territory to me." He said.

I took two steps so I was in the previous position before Sheldon walked away from me.

"I know. But would it be too much if I kissed you right now?"

There was another pause and shook his head.

I cupped his face with my left hand and pressed my lips against his. At first he seemed to hesitate then he kissed me back. And my insides melted because it was everything that Leonard wasn't. I didn't feel like I was just working up to another relationship that I just used to satisfy my needs (which is just like the thing I had with Leonard right now). It felt perfect and I never imagined that _Sheldon_ would be such a good kisser. My arms went around his neck and I pulled him closer. Which he responded by doing the same. And I was losing oxygen so I had to break it. I pulled my lips apart from his and stared into his eyes.

There was genuine passion in there that I was sure I was the first one to receive. I smiled at him and he returned it. I was wrong about something though. I actually thought that if this had happened it would be weird and really awkward. But this wasn't awkward at all. It was just like one of those days that I would end up with Sheldon because he did something stupid or he was being sick. And for the first time in a long time I was actually happy.

Leonard looked at the name tag before ending the call. It was from his mom. It looked like she was going to be visiting. Again. And he definitely wasn't looking forward it. The last time was bad enough. He opened the door to pass on the news but found the living room empty.

"What the hell…" He muttered to himself as walked towards Sheldon's room hoping to find him there.

He found him all right. Leonard's not the kind of guy to get shocked easily. But when he saw _Sheldon_ and Penny making out he was shocked to the point that he couldn't move. He regained his senses after about five seconds which was surprising and he took of his glasses and put them back on. He stared at them through squinted eyes for another five seconds and went to the living room then to the corridor.

"WHAT THE F**K!?" Leonard swore out loud for the first time in his life.

-Fin-


End file.
